Tyranid Lictor
Lictors roam ahead of Tyranid swarms, seeking out resistance and native lifeforms. It is a scout organism that often heralds the imminent arrival of Tyranids in vast numbers, so it is of little surprise that the Ordo Xenos considers any encounter with a Lictor to be significant. So far, there are no confirmed reports of Lictors operating inside the Calixis Sector. However, there have been rumours and legends that whisper of Lictors that may already have explored the sector’s outer reaches. The Lictor is also known as a Spook or Mantis Stalker by Imperial troops. Imperial Guardsmen are often unnerved by the Lictor’s ambush and assassination techniques, their morale plummeting as soldiers are picked off one by one or in small groups. The Lictor prefers to strike from ambush, but it is a powerful creature able to destroy an entire squad on its own if cornered. Highly intelligent, Lictors also possess greatly developed sensory organs, able to detect their prey over a great distance. This xenos creature is adapted to survive in hostile environments, and is a nearly matchless predator. A stalking Lictor exudes a pheromone trail that draws other Tyranid organisms in its wake. A larger concentration of prey stimulates a stronger pheromone response, and correspondingly attracts the attention of larger groups of Tyranids. A Lictor possesses a deadly arsenal of bio–weaponry, including mantis–like upper claws, venomous talons, feeder tentacles, and barbed flesh hooks. The Lictor’s feeder tentacles are used to lobotomise victims and absorb their genetic data and immediate memories by consuming their brains. The massively powerful upper claws are edged with fractal chitin, and the lower talons feature venom channels containing a deadly haemotoxin. The flesh hooks are the most unusual of the Lictor’s weapons. They are formed out of carbon–based chitin with a monomolecular edge and are attached to lengths of exceptionally tough muscle fibre situated between the ribs. The hooks are fired by a sharp intercostal muscle spasm snaring the Lictor’s victims from a distance. The flesh hooks are also sometimes used as grapnels, allowing Lictors to scale vertical surfaces at great speed. Lictors are covered with tiny chameleonic scales which shift their colour and texture to match the creatures’ surroundings. This feature makes Lictors exceedingly difficult to spot except at very close range. The Lictor’s body gives off little heat and is capable of remaining completely motionless for days, if necessary, so even energy and motion detection devices are often baffled by the Lictor’s preternatural stealth. Section heading Move: 6/12/18/36 Skills: Acrobatics (Ag), Awareness (Per) +10, Climb (S) +20, Concealment (Ag) +20, Contortionist (Ag) +10, Dodge (Ag) +10, Shadowing (Ag) +20, Silent Move (Ag) +20, Survival (Int) +20, Swim (S), Tracking (Int) +20 Talents: Ambidextrous, Assassins Strike, Berserk Charge, Blind Fighting, Catfall, Combat Master, Crushing Blow, Furious Assault, Hard Target, Heightened Senses (Sight, Smell, Sound, Taste, Touch), Improved Natural Weapons, Leap Up, Lightning Attack, Lightning Reflexes, Rapid Reaction, Sprint, Step Aside, Swift Attack. Traits: Chameleonic Scales††, Darksight, Fear 2, Feeder Tendrils†††, Flesh Hooks††††, Improved Natural Weapons, Multiple Arms, Natural Armour 2, Natural Weapons (Ripping Claws), Quadruped, Size (Enormous), Strange Physiology, Sturdy, Toxic, Unnatural Agility (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Unnatural Speed, Unnatural Strength (x2). Armour: None (Head 2, Arms 2, Body 2, Legs 2). Weapons: Ripping claws (1d10+14† R; Tearing). †Includes Strength Bonus. ' ††Chameleonic Scales:' The Lictor blends in so well with the foliage of its surroundings that it is almost impossible to see. All Awareness tests versus the Lictor suffer a -30 penalty. A Lictor can attempt a Concealment Test as a half action instead of a full action, and may attempt the test even if being observed at the time. ' †††Feeder Tendrils:' This creature gains the Crippling Strike and Sure Strike Talents against enemies belonging to a species that it has previously slain, and confers these Talents to other Tyranids within 10m of it against those same enemies, even if the other Tyranids do not possess the prerequisites for those Talents. It is at the GM’s discretion as to what species the Lictor has previously encountered and slain for the purposes of it's his ability. ' ††††Flesh Hooks': The creature may initiate a grapple with an enemy up to 10m away. With every successful opposed Stength test as part of a Grapple action, the victim is moved 1m plus 1m for each Degree of Success closer to the creature. In addition, the creature gains the Climb Skill (if it did not already have it) and gains a +20 bonus on all Climb Tests. Weapons: None.